


Entre conflits et réconciliations amoureuses

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflits de toutes natures, Drabble, F/F, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Problèmes familiaux, Reconciliation, Romance, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Un ensemble de 3 drabbles de 300 mots écrits, à partir de photos proposées lors de la soirée Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente le 11 novembre 2016 . Thème : Conflits et réconciliations.





	1. Charlie et Christophe : Chambre à part

**Author's Note:**

> Premier Drabble sur un couple d'hommes, entre disputes et remise en questions toujours sous le couvert de l'amour, qu'il soit familiale ou maritale.

Sa réaction n’était finalement pas si surprenante. Quitter le lit conjugal et s’emparer de sa couette pour aller investir la chambre d’ami étaient même assez habituels lors de leurs plus graves disputes. Si Christophe aurait pu s’attendrir de cette manie de piquer la couette comme s’il s’était agi d’un doudou, il était trop malheureux de cet abandon. Bon, il l’avait mérité. Il n’aurait pas dû rester sourd à ses reproches et à sa demande de mettre les choses au point avec sa famille. Il aurait pu faire des efforts et éviter la guerre froide à présent entamée dans leur demeure. En vérité… la plupart des reproches était justifiée. Et c’était son tendre amour qui en subissait les frais… et lui aussi de ce fait. Cercle vicieux. Christophe s’assit sur le matelas, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Entre sa mère qui avait les clés de leur appartement et y venait quand elle voulait pour les « aider » au ménage et à la cuisine, ses frères qui méprisaient tout ce que faisait son époux et sa sœur qui lui amenait avec bonne volonté des connaissances féminines même jusqu’à leur appartement. En fait Charlie avait bien des raisons de s’énerver et de lui demander de freiner les choses avant qu’il n’y mette lui-même le holà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé faire. Craignait-il plus de perdre sa famille s’il mettait les choses au point  que de perdre son époux ? S’il continuait ainsi, c’est ce qui arriverait. Déterminé, il laissa un message aux membres de sa famille leur indiquant qu’il devait parler sérieusement avec eux demain. Puis Christophe se décida à déménager lui aussi dans la chambre d’ami. Il avait des excuses à exprimer et un époux à reconquérir. Il allait falloir qu’il se montre très convainquant.


	2. Charlie et Christophe : Détresse et promesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite avec le même couple qu'auparavent : Charlie et Christophe.

Abandonnant la chambre d’ami où il s’était réfugié, Charlie alla à son atelier. Il savait qu’il ne réussirait pas à dormir avec la détresse qui l’habitait. Il n’en pouvait plus et ne comprenait pas que son mari soit si sourd à ses tourments malgré les semaines qui passaient. . Sortant une toile vierge et une palette de peinture de couleurs vives, il exprima ses sentiments par la peinture, bien que cela ne l’apaise pas comme d’habitude. Mais les critiques mesquines de la fratrie ou le regard de dégoût continuel de la mère de Christophe chaque fois que celui-ci avait le dos tourné lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Bientôt les larmes l’aveuglèrent et les tâches de couleur se mélangèrent sous ses coups de pinceaux rageurs. En conflit avec eux, Charlie finissait par douter de lui-même, de la valeur de sa personne et de son art. Mais surtout il finissait par douter de son couple et de leur avenir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant sa toile, des sanglots secouant son corps. Ce fut ainsi que Christophe le retrouva après avoir regardé dans la chambre d’ami désertée. Bouleversé par sa détresse le releva et l’attira à lui, lui demanda pardon. S’agrippant à lui, Charlie ne pouvait que laisser sa peine débordée. Christophe le serra contre lui jusqu’à ce que les larmes se calment, avant de lui dire que dès demain il mettrait les choses au clair avec sa famille. Que plus jamais il ne faillirait à ses vœux de mariage. Il le ramena avec lui dans la chambre, le glissa sous la couette et s’installa à ses côtés. Christophe ne voulait plus jamais voir une telle détresse chez son époux, surtout pas s’il pouvait l’en empêcher. Il avait promis de l’aimer, le chérir et le protéger et il le ferait assurément.


	3. Hélène et Lise : Tourments et confidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble sur un couple FF cette fois-ci, tout en douceur, tendresse et réconfort.

La caresse est douce sur la peau satinée. Lise effleure la joue jusqu’à la commissure des lèvres où un sourire éblouissant s’est  figée. La caresse reprit, les doigts glissant sur les lèvres fines et roses d’Hélène. Lise remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, aspirant le souffle tremblant de sa compagne. « Dis moi… » murmure Lise, glissant ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne, et la rapprochant encore plus. Lise n’était pas dupe. Elle avait attendue que sa petite amie se confie à elle mais Hélène s’était petit à petit repliée. Les sourires, les rires, les diversions… tout était une façade. Hélène pouvait tromper tout le monde, mais pas Lise qui sentait sa souffrance exsuder de sa peau. Lise empêche Hélène de se dérober, effleurant de son nez la peau fine de son cou, la noyant de tendresse et de caresses. Doucement, Lise attire sa compagne vers le canapé, l’y asseyant et se glissant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle pose des baisers doux et tendres dans son cou, remontant lentement vers l’oreille dont elle suce le cartilage. Lise peut sentir sa compagne crispée fondre lentement sous l’attention. De nouveaux encouragements soufflés à l’oreille, de l’amour et du soutien dans chacun des gestes qui lui sont consacrés finissent par faire céder Hélène. Ses yeux s’embuèrent et son souffle s’accélère, laissant la digue des sentiments refoulés remontés à la surface. Puis les mots suivent, avouant la menace du rejet de sa famille qui la veut fiancée avec un homme et non une femme. Le harcèlement du fiancé potentiel qui souhaite la mettre dans son lit et le droit chemin.  Lise ne comprend pas qu’Hélène ne lui ait rien dit, mais la rassure. « Ne me cache plus rien». Elles sont un couple, Lise assure qu’elles feront face ensemble.


End file.
